Besides just aesthetic appearance, cleaning the surfaces of objects (e.g., workpieces or other manufactured parts) is an essential, and in many applications required, process to prepare the part for further processing, such as applying a new finish or assembling the part into a larger component. The choice of cleaning methods may depend on many factors, such as the nature of the contamination, the degree of the contamination, cleanliness requirements, and the shape, size or complexity of the object.
Conventional cleaning methods have various limitations, such as inconsistent cleaning quality and certain surfaces (e.g., complex surfaces or interior surfaces) may be difficult to reach or access.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of surface cleaning of objects.